twilightsagabookandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cullen's Quotes
Edward Cullen I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that. As if you could outrun me. As if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill." - Edward to Bella Swan in Twilight. "Why do you think you can't hear me?" "I don't know. The only guess I have is that your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on AM frequency and I'm only getting FM."" - Edward to Bella Swan in Twilight. "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn’t see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." - Edward to Bella Swan in New Moon. "She's like nothing else in the world." - Edward about Renesmee Carlie Cullen in Breaking Dawn. "If Carlisle was the soul of our family, then Esme was the heart." - Edward to Bella Swan about Esme Cullen in Twilight. "I don't want Edward that way, Bella. I never did ― I love him as a brother, but he's irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak." - Rosalie Hale to Bella Swan about Edward in Eclipse. "How can something so small be so annoying" - Edward to Alice Cullen in Breaking Dawn. "No one had a better brother than mine." - Edward to Bella Swan about Emmett in Twilight. "Man, you can ''cook." - Seth Clearwater to Edward in Breaking Dawn. "''Though you hate me, I must admit that I don't feel the same about you. I think of you as a... a brother in many ways." - Edward to Jacob Black in Breaking Dawn. Carlisle Cullen "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant doctor who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him. He's an asset to the community..." - Charlie Swan to Bella Swan about Carlisle in Twilight. Esme Cullen ""You're what he wants, it will work out, somehow."" - Esme to Bella Swan in Twilight. "If Carlisle was the soul of our family, then Esme was the heart." - Edward Cullen to Bella Swan about Esme in Twilight. Rosalie Hale "Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending - but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now." - Rosalie to Bella Swan in Eclipse. "I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too." - Rosalie to Bella Swan in Eclipse. "I don't want Edward that way, Bella. I never did ― I love him as a brother, but he's irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak." - Rosalie to Bella Swan about Edward. "Don't you see, Bella? You already have ''everything. You have a whole life ahead of you - everything I want. And you're going to just throw it away. Can't you see that I'd trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice that I didn't have, and you choosing wrong!" - Rosalie to Bella Swan in Eclipse. "''I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked." - Rosalie to Bella Swan about Royce King's death in Eclipse. "I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don’t forget that." - Rosalie to Jacob Black in Breaking Dawn. Emmett Cullen "C'mon Edward. Just turn it reading off for one minute and fight fair." - Emmett to Edward Cullen in Midnight Sun. "... He is in many ways just like the big brother I'd always wanted...only much, much more terrifying." - Bella Swan about Emmett in Twilight. "With the dark curls... the dimples that showed even while he was grimacing in pain... the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face... he reminded me of Vera's little Henry." - Rosalie Hale to Bella Swan about Emmett in Eclipse. "Don't hold back. Not in my nature." - Emmett and Jasper Hale in Eclipse. "I vote "hell, yeah"! We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." - Emmett to Bella Swan in New Moon. "Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves." - Emmett to Jacob Black in Breaking Dawn. Alice Cullen ""It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it."" - Alice to Rosalie Hale in New Moon. "You kept me waiting long enough." - Alice to Jasper Hale in Eclipse. "You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment." - Alice to Edward Cullen in Eclipse. "I already consider you my sister." - Alice to Bella Swan in Eclipse. Jasper Hale "He moved like a lightning strike - power and speed and death rolled into one." - Jacob Black about Jasper's fighting technique in Breaking Dawn (Book 2). "Overprotective fool." - Alice Cullen to Jasper in Eclipse. I hope this is liked by all who read it... Category:The Cullens Category:Quotes